Wings of Bloodied Shadows
by Enderstar
Summary: Sherlock hasn't been fully human since the experiment and when John sees him become a giant wolf with wings, Sherlock knows he has to face up to his secret life of murder when Moriarty comes back with a new challenge for him. Sherlock finds that Molly is the only one who he can trust to help him in Round Two and he may just accept the mysteries of the human heart. Sherlolly
1. Prologue

Sherlock Holmes, the World's Only Consulting Detective, prowled in the darkness of the alley, eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign of the illegal trade of high government security weapons. It was strange, the alley was silent and clean, too clean for and alley being left alone but there was no evidence to prove anyone had been there in the first place. The tail of his coat brushed the ground as he slid behind a trashcan as figures moved in the darkness, they stepped into the light, completely unaware of the detective's presence.

"Can you believe the boss is still alive?" The taller asked as he walked into the alley, a small bag hefted over his shoulder as he talked to the shorter man "Shooting himself in the face like that after making Holmes jump off a building! Impossible but I'm not arguing the man is a genius."

The shorter growled as he walked by Sherlock's hiding place "Holmes survived too. Boss says we aren't allowed to kill him until the next stage that's activated and that sucks."

"We'll get our chance," the taller laughed, dark auburn eyes shifting straight to Sherlock's hiding place, the Detective bit back a gasp of horror when he realized they knew he was there "eventually. Moriarty said he wanted us to bring him in...no matter what cost."

"And look!" the shorter laughed, pulling a gun from the holster at his waist and aiming directly at the detective "Here he is! Without us having to drag him away from his flat. Just great, why don't you stand up Mr. Holmes? You don't want to get your coat dirty."

Sherlock stood, eyes narrowed coldly as a bullet clicked into the gun poised at his head "Oh look, Moriarty's boys caught me! What an unexpected surprise! Never thought anyone dumber than Anderson could get me."

"Be quiet Mr. Holmes." the taller snapped, patience wearing thin with the genius as he aimed his own gun at the detective "We'll kill you nicely or we can take you to Moriarty. He's been dying for round two!"

Sherlock smiled, he bent his neck down so that his eyes were hidden so the two wouldn't see their wolf-like yellow glow. He growled, a feral sound that tore through the alley causing the two to jump in fear and surprise that a sound like that could resonate from a human throat. Sherlock looked up, a smile on his pale features and when the shorter saw his yellow eyes he screamed in horror but the taller man quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Killing me?" Sherlock asked with a shake of his head as he walked forward, the two were too transfixed with horror to move "You aren't that ambitious...besides only two will die tonight and they'll be you. It truly has been awhile since I've transformed let alone killed. Well tonight it's different."

Sounds of grinding, snapping, and worse echoed into the night as he shifted. His clothes seemed to disappear as if mist as he transformed and instead of black cloth, jet-black fur raced across his new Lupine form. It was the Taller man's turn to scream in horror when he saw two feathered wings sprout from the wolf's back and the two jumped back in horror when the transformation was complete. A snarl tore through the air as Sherlock stepped into the light.

Instead of being the regular size of a wolf he was much larger. At least six feet tall on all fours while long feathered wings folded at his back, florescent blue decorate the end of his wing feathers and it glowed in the darkness. Screams of terror were heard as Sherlock lunged, teeth bared, any sign of being human was gone while the beast took over completely. Blood tainted the air as claw and teeth met throat. Screams cut short as the beast stood away, eyes narrowed with blood sticking its black fur back. It walked away from the warm corpses leaving only bloody paw prints as it melted into shadow, completely lost as it made its way back to his flat on Baker Street.

He never noticed the figure of Moriarty watching from the rooftops, a smirk on his face as he whispered "This is going to get interesting."

"You're brother is not normal is he?" John growled at Mycroft, who sipped his tea, eyes widening for a quick second before he set down the cup "Don't lie to me. I've seen the way he acts, there is no way he's human. Don't even play with me Mycroft or I swear."

The elder Holmes sighed as he looked at the fire, few actually knew the truth of what his brother was, the certain few were his father,dead, suicide, their mother, still alive and living well in the country, and finally him. Mycroft had every reason to fear what Sherlock was being he couldn't control the beast, not at all.

"You're right." Mycroft said sadly, a thorn of guilt pricking his heart as he spoke the words "Sherlock isn't fully human. He is Avian Lupine Hybrid. A very rare creature...a monster more like it. Uncontrollable and completely animal, no mercy in its veins at all."

John raised an eyebrow, confusion taking hold but he quickly shook it off as he forced himself to believe 'The British Government', "How did he get this way? Was it an accident or was he born like that?"

Mycroft blinked, eyes reflecting the fire as he sighed "We were really low on money growing up and Sherlock had a special blood type, only seen a few times and the only kind that had not been tested with the experiments going on during that time. The government came around and said they'd pay our family millions if they could test it out on Sherlock. Naturally our parents said no but Sherlock knew the place we were in and volunteered to go...and that was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Why?"

"Because I talked him into it." Mycroft said sadly, memories of a young Sherlock swallowing any fear he had to help his family for something that would almost kill him, he pushed them away to finish the story he was telling. "We wouldn't see him for months and the next time we saw him...it was like looking at a completely new child. He had been born with bright blonde hair, hence the name 'Sherlock', and brown eyes but when we saw him he looked like a younger version of himself now."

John looked up, he didn't realize that his hands were grasping the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white, he loosened his grip before saying "What had happened at the facility?"

"They just didn't bring him to our front door John," Mycroft said, a guilty look crossing his features as he continued on "the government scientists who had worked on the project had invited us to look at the progress. We went to see him but when we got there, something had happened while the head lab research agent had fetched us. Everyone in the entire facility was dead, torn apart and were either dead or bleeding out on the floor. We walked through trying to find Sherlock and when we did he was still in that 'wolf' form, cowering away when he saw Mummy's terrified face."

"Oh my god." John breathed in horror, Sherlock investigated death, but cause it? Never.

Mycroft swallowed sourly and he spat out the next sentence "Sherlock was never the same again...and we never treated him the same. I was always careful and snappy, calling him 'Wolf boy' and everything else. My father, shit himself in the face right in front of Sherlock, saying it was all his fault. Mummy was the kindest, she accepted him and he was always the most protective over her. It was terrible, he tried to commit suicide many times, but the advance healing took over completely."

"Can he even control that thing?" The Ex-Army Doctor said, eyes flashing to the picture of Mycroft and Sherlock on the stand.

"No." Mycroft said "If anything, that thing controls him."

"So I am living with some murderous winged wolf? Great, my day just got a lot better." John growled sourly.

John stood up, slipping his coat on as he walked out, leaving Mycroft alone to his thoughts until he heard the elder Holmes call after him "Be with him John! Make sure he doesn't let it take over!"


	2. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat in his chair silently tuning his violin while the news report of the murders of two men flashed across the screen. Sherlock growled, a guttural sound that matched a wolf's as the news reporter continued. _It wasn't like they were important. _The Consulting Detective grabbed the bow of his violin and ran it once across the strings of his instrument and instantly a long and drawn out sound echoed throughout the entire flat. He continued to listen to the news report but his heart dropped when he heard the news reporter say,

_"Witnesses have reported seeing a man at the scene who called on a very large dog. At this moment no one has any information on the man or the dog that shall be released by the police. More news on these murders will be brought on later by detectives. Back to you Steve." _

Sherlock growled a curse in fluent Latin under his breath when he realized people actually saw him. His eyes narrowed when he recalled the fresh blood on his paws and the feeling of his claws and teeth tearing through flesh. He knew he should hate himself for it but something told him it was okay...after all they were bad people. His head shot up when he saw John walk through the door, he picked up the scent of fear rolling off of his friend in waves and from the look of fear he knew exactly what Mycroft told him.

"So, Mycroft told you everything, eh?" Sherlock said with a cold and lifeless tone as his gaze met John's, who looked away quickly. "I knew the git couldn't keep any of my secrets. Great."

The Ex-Army Doctor blinked at his friend and when he realized Sherlock had asked him a question it took him a few moments to find his voice and when he did he ended up fumbling over his words. After a few moments John said "Yeah...he told me...everything."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and he sensed John slip inside, keeping in the least a eight feet distance between him and his friend. Sherlock perked up at the sounds of police sirens echoing outside but when they didn't pass he seemed confused. John glanced outside just in time to see Lestrade jump out of the car and run to the door just to throw it open. Sherlock blinked and continued on as Lestrade raced up the stairs. The DI threw open the door and Sherlock glanced up, he could smell the panic but chose to ignore it.

"Scotland Yard out of doughnuts again?" Sherlock asked, a smirk crossing his pale features as he said the words in a velvet-smooth tone as he plucked another string on his violin. "I would blame Anderson."

Lestrade threw the Consulting Detective a glare before saying "No. Apparently your 'friend' Moriarty is alive and I think he wants to go for another round."

"Oh no, what makes you say?" Sherlock growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he ran his bow over the strings of his violin causing the instrument to give off a loud screeching sound. "I think he would be being people are still believing in Richard Brooke and giving off brand new speeches. So yes, I know."

The Detective Inspector growled "Well I just hope it doesn't result in you taking a dive off of a building again."

Those words caused Sherlock to flinch as if being struck, he never did tell Lestrade that he was one of the lives Sherlock saved when he jumped. Sherlock glanced up and finally growled "Why are you here?"

"Some of Moriarty's people broke into St. Bart's," Lestrade said "Apparently, they have orders to get your attention. And I think they have it because they've taken hostages...including Molly."

Sherlock's head snapped up and instantly his eyes widened when the words sunk in. He stood up, setting his violin down on the stand next to his chair and crossed the room until he was face to face with Lestrade. He growled out four words and John stepped back, half expecting Sherlock to transform right then and there and tear Lestrade apart.

"Take me there now." Sherlock growled coldly and Lestrade stepped back at his friend's tone.

Lestrade said suddenly "They'll kill you Sherlock...or they could kill the captives! Think about this! You're not some mutant that can go sauntering into a locked down hospital and demand information without being shot!"

The Consulting Detective stepped away and said "So what if they kill me? Moriarty won't risk them killing me...he wouldn't want to be bored again. So I'm safe. Lestrade, please. I can get them out of there. You have to trust me."

After a few strained moments Lestrade sighed, "Fine. I'll take you but please be careful. I don't want John shooting me on spot...I don't even want to get stabbed by your brother's umbrella."

Sherlock smiled and in a quick and fluid movement he had slipped his coat on and had tied his scarf. He followed John and Lestrade down the stairs, said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, and finally ran outside. Lestrade was in the driver's seat, John in the passenger while Sherlock slipped into the backseat. The sirens started again and instantly they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Molly was backed up against a wall in the morgue as a gunman approached with a gun aimed strictly for her head. Her small hands shook as she gripped the gun she stole from one of the dead guards tighter. The gunman smirked as he approached, he clicked a bullet into place and fired. She ducked just in time to feel drywall rain down on her as the bullet buried itself into the wall where her head had been a moment prior. Her hands shook but she forced them to be still.

"You don't have to do this." she growled, she was succeeding at the illusion that she was brave but it wouldn't end well in her favor if she dropped out of it. "You can walk away peacefully without staining your hands more red than they already are."

The gunman laughed as he clicked another bullet into place "My boss and your Ex wouldn't be happy if I gave up now. I'm trying to get your friend Sherlock's attention."

Molly's eyes widened and when she raised the gun to shoot a pain shot up her arm as a bullet embedded itself there. She screamed in pain as the gun she had been holding clattered to the ground. Suddenly the door was kicked open to reveal Sherlock standing alone but even alone he seemed terrifying. The gunman spun around and held the firearm evenly at Sherlock who only advanced. It must have been the trick of light because she could have sword Sherlock's eyes flashed yellow.

"I'd put that gun down if I were you." he growled coldly, Molly was gripping her injured arm tightly and she had never seen such raw anger inhabit a person when Sherlock the blood running down her lab coat. "I wouldn't want to kill such pure idiocy...Anderson can have a playmate."

"Shut up Holmes." The gunman hissed coldly "Moriarty wanted you alive but I could say it was an accident."

Sherlock growled coldly, and the gunman took a step back when the detective's eyes brightened to yellow, Molly didn't know whether to scream or stare in awe but then a guttural sound echoed through the morgue and it took her a few minuets to register it was Sherlock's voice.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to walk out those doors or I swear I will tear you apart." He snarled coldly as he fought to keep the beast in check but the gunman didn't back down.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

"You don't scare me!" The Gunman shouted but Sherlock continued to count down.

"Four...Three...Two...One."

Molly jumped back when she saw Sherlock lunge. In an instant the form of Sherlock was lost to a wolf as a beast taller than Molly hit the gunman with the force of a truck. The gunman flew back and crashed through a cabinet. The wolf paused and glanced at Molly who only gaped in horror. She tried searching the beast's yellow eyes for any sign of her friend but there wasn't any there. She glanced at the body of the creature and when her eyes saw the wings she couldn't believe it.

She screamed when the winged wolf lunged at the gunman. The man made a high-pitched scream of terror that was quickly replaced by silence. Molly stepped back against the wall when the wolf stepped away from the fresh-kill. She gave a out a scream of pure terror when she saw blood drip from it's muzzle and onto the tile floor. The beast approached, eyes softening but Molly refused to believe this was her friend. She froze completely when the wolf was at least two inches from her. It sniffed her wounded arm and then looked back up at Molly.

"Sherlock?" she breathed, she was expecting it to attack her but it just looked at her "Sherlock is that you?"

She gaped in awe as the wolf transformed into a human before her eyes. She tried her best to ignore the sounds of bones snapping and moving back into their correct places. And as if magic, Sherlock stood before her unharmed, the only sign showing that he was ever that creature was the shade of yellow that his eyes were.

Molly touched his coat sleeve, expecting him to dissolve like an illusion but he just stood still. Molly blinked, ignoring the pain the was shooting up her arm as she said "What was that?"

"Me." He answered flatly before glancing up at her. "That thing was me."

"How?"

"An experiment when I was younger." Sherlock said flatly and in an instant he changed the subject before she could question him further "How's your arm?"

Molly said "Fine, nothing a few stitches won't fix."

Sherlock smiled and when he opened his mouth to say something all that was heard was a gunshot. Molly watched in horror as Sherlock gave a strangled cry of pain before collapsing in a heap before him. The gunman dropped the gun and fell back to the floor where he soon bled out from a wound on his neck. Molly couldn't take her gaze off of the bullet hole in her friend's chest.


	3. Chapter 2

The voices tumbled around in his head, anyone's to everyone's, Molly's, Mycroft's, John's, even his own. Sherlock tried to move but his body refused to respond to his commands, then it hit him. He had been shot...but he wasn't dead. The only thing he was sure of was that he was alive, he didn't know where or who was with him, but all he remembered was that he saved Molly. He shouldn't have felt anything for the deed he preformed but he couldn't help but feeling somewhat...happier for saving the girl's life. Sherlock blinked open his eyes only to close them once more due to the brightness of the lights overhead, the next time he opened his eyes more slowly just in time to realize he hadn't left the morgue. Sherlock forced his body to move, he growled in pain when a blast of fiery pain burst through his tired body.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked, eyes wide when she saw that the Consulting Detective was okay and not dead like she had previously thought. "Are you alright?"

The Consulting Detective raised a hand and sighed "Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't die if I wanted to...that thing won't let me. Besides, advanced healing has it's perks."

"You just killed a man." she breathed, backing up against the cupboard, a scalpel in hand in-case Sherlock came too close. "You just killed a man and you're fine with it! What is wrong with you!?"

Sherlock sighed as he shook his head "Molly...he would have killed you. I may be one to take risks but I don't feel like taking risks with my friends...besides if one of them died, I would never forgive myself."

Molly grit her teeth, her grasp on the handle of the surgical tool tightening until her knuckles turned white, she was debating whether to trust him. Everything was happening so fast and Molly couldn't tell if Sherlock was really a good guy anymore. Her gaze met Sherlock's and then she saw a flash of emotion she had never seen before in that man's eyes, a caring essence that she had seen in very few people, it wasn't exactly love but she would take it as close enough.

"But," she said, getting closer to Sherlock but keeping herself far enough away if he managed to change and attack her "how did you manage to change like that? How did that happen?"

The Consulting Detective looked up, eyes hazing over with memories he'd rather soon forget. He started the story slow, "When I was a kid, my family was...in a bad place. My parents were unemployed and we barely had a house. My special blood type was needed for an experiment for a weapon we could use on the battlefield. I was the only one who survived testing but the first time they tested my fighting reactions...it got bloody. I don't remember what happened next, all I know is that my family won't tell me."

Molly blinked, an image of young Sherlock being poked and prodded for days on end made her heart clench with pity but then a question slipped off of her tongue before she realized what she said "Is that why Mycroft went into government? To make sure that never happened again?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but closed it in response. After a few minutes he found his voice against the question and he said "Yes, I suppose that's why."

He stood and once he did the hall was filled with the sounds of the police force marching in, trying to find the criminals that had the hospital under siege. Sherlock stood beside Molly, eyes narrowed should anyone working for his enemy walk in and try to finish what the others started. Suddenly the door was kicked open to reveal a man who wore black, a gun in hand as he aimed at Molly. His brown eyes glowed in the light with rage as he clicked a bullet into place.

"You!" he roared, the barrel now facing Sherlock as he threatened to shoot. "You're the one who is ruining all of our plans! I've had enough of you Holmes!"

Sherlock snarled, eyes turning yellow as he crouched down, predatory instincts immediately taking the place of humanity and mercy but the mercenary only aimed at the barrel at Molly with a smirk, "Oh really? You want to try even though I could kill your 'girlfriend' right here and now?"

The Detective's eyes softened when he realized their situation, he stood up to his full height and put Molly behind him, in a form of protection as he said, "Go ahead kill me if you want but leave Molly out of this. She is no harm to you or Moriarty's plan...just leave her to go."

The man smirked as he stepped forward "No, Moriarty knows how to make you dance in the worst way possible so, Mr. Holmes, what do you think this means for Miss Molly?"

Molly's eyes widened in terror as she cowered behind Sherlock, who only snarled, a wolf's sound tearing through the air of the hospital as he began to change slowly. Molly watched in a transfixed state of awed horror as she saw black fur race across Sherlock's skin as his clothes seemed to dissolve as he fell to four paws. The sounds of cracking and snapping. filled the air but no one was effected, Molly blinked when she saw two bones protrude from the back of her friend. Molly was amazed at the wolf standing in front of her.

"Cool trick mut but you can't-" the man was cut off with a scream of terror as Sherlock snatched him from his standing place.

He fired a shot into Sherlock's shoulder but the wolf ignored it as he tore the attacker's face into ribbons of flesh. Molly stood back from the attack, eyes wide in horror at the deadly precision Sherlock possessed with his attacks. A gun shot exploded from the barrel of the gun but Sherlock brought his paw down across the man's hand, snapping the wrist and sending the gun spinning from his hand and onto the floor. The man's screams were cut short as Sherlock quickly ended the one-way fight with a swift blow to the neck, a snap was heard and then the attacker fell limp.

Sherlock stood, yellow eyes scanning for anymore signs of unneeded and hostile life but he found none. When he turned and gazed at Molly his heart nearly stopped, he completely ignored the fact that blood was dripping down his jet-black fur.

Molly was gripping her stomach, face drained off all color as he white lab coat slowly stained red. She collapsed, but Sherlock caught her in mid-change. Eyes wide as he stared down at his friend, the girl looked up at Sherlock's face with a pained smile, fighting for consciousness against the pain.

He breathed eyes wide, ignoring the pain in his arm as crimson blood began to seep through his dark colored jacket. Before Molly could even say anything he used his unnatural strength to pick her up. When he reached the outside the smell of gas met him like a wave and he coughed against the scent. His eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen, in his arms Molly coughed, a trail of blood slicing through her features from the corner of her mouth.

He swiftly ran for the stairs, he could smell matches burning and his pace quickened. Sherlock saw the exit before him just as a thunderous crash echoed through the entire hospital as flames hit the gasoline, sending an explosion through the hospital. Sherlock changed before the flames reached them, he stretched his wings around the unconscious form of Molly and held her firmly in his paws as the flames and debris met his body instead of hers. He felt himself crash against a window and go sliding out onto the street, burns and cuts covering his entire lupine form. He gave a strangled howl of pain that quickly turned scream as he shifted against his will, the beast was fading to repair itself, leaving Sherlock human for the time being.

Then everything was lost to the dark as his hand touched Molly's, who had been lying unconscious on the street next to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

John saw the explosion blast out the top windows of the hospital, his eyes widened in horror as everything seemed to slow down around him. Lestrade whispered "Oh god." in disbelief, while Sally Donovan clasped her hands over her mouth in horror, she may have hated the man but it was impossible to not be horrified in this situation. Screams of terror from the onlookers pierced the air as flames leapt from the windows, shattering the glass out. The police force tried to act through the chaos but to no good solution. Among the screams something else tore through the air, a howl.

John ran towards the direction of the howl while the police force tried to control the panicking crowd while at the same time try to find their people inside. Everything was a blur but as he ran towards the origin of the wolf-like howl panic would not release his heart. He turned the corner just in time to see a winged lupine shape form turn to the shape of his long-coated friend. He ran over just as more ambulances arrived from the hospital. John knelt down next to his friend to survey the damage but his stomach clenched in horror, he had less injured when he jumped off of the same building.

Scratches and cuts were everywhere over the body of his friend while third-degree burns accompanied them. His gaze traveled to Molly, who had Sherlock's hand grasping her's. The girl seemed unharmed except for the bullet in her stomach, John heard Lestrade calling for him before he yelled in return.

"Lestrade!" he yelled, and in an instant footsteps accompanied the silence afterward. He turned to see the DI, Anderson, and Donovan running down the street next to him.

The Di blinked, eyes wide in horror that had befallen his friend "Anderson, get paramedics over here now!"

The officer ran away, while Donovan could only watch in horror until the paramedics arrived. John didn't know how his friend was alive but he had to guess it was do due his special 'condition'. John grabbed his phone from his pocket and held it firmly in his grasp, failing to keep it from shaking, he entered the code that unlocked his phone. He got to Mycroft's contact he hit call just as the paramedics arrived, they got both of the unconscious forms on the stretcher before 'The British Government' answered.

"John, yes, hello," Mycroft answered, even on the phone he sounded snide and sure of himself "anything of news with my brother? Or is he being a git as usual?"

The Ex-Army Doctor snapped "Something's happened...Sherlock's hurt."

Mycroft's tone dropped as John's sentence was met with silence on the other end but after a few moments Mycroft said "What happened?"

"St. Bart's Hospital went up in flames and an explosion." John said, the words on his tongue like poison but he continued to say "Sherlock was inside. He was dealing with some of Moriarty's people and then they blew up the bloody building. They're taking him to the nearest hospital, I think they're taking him to a small hospital outside the city. Doesn't exactly count as one but they'll be there. Eleanor Village, Lestrade says."

"I'll be there soon." Mycroft said, ending their call, John closed the call and sprinted to the ambulance and got inside. He was the only one riding with Sherlock while Lestrade rode with Molly.


	4. Chapter 3

John turned to see Mycroft running, actually running, towards him, umbrella in hand and a worried facial expression to completely the 'over-protective big brother' look. He slowed down and came to a stop next to his brother's best friend, breathless from the run. John was tempted to ask 'How's the Diet?' but he decided against it being the dire situation that had brought them together in the first place. The 'British Government' breathed "How is he?"

"He's fine," John said, eyes flitting back to the room where Sherlock was in life-saving surgery "the doctor's said their performing a blood transfusion right now, he lost a lot due to the bullet wound."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed and his grip on the umbrella tightened until his knuckles turned white while his mouth was set in a stern frown, he seemed relatively calm but just the idea someone almost _killed _his little brother made him livid. John saw the rage burning in the elder Homes' eyes but the Ex-Army Doctor did his best to keep calm, luckily it was rubbing off of on Mycroft, taking a little of the anger off but it was still present.

The elder Holmes' gave a small smile of relief as he said "John, what are they doing now? I had to fly over from France, that was a four hour flight. What's going on?"

"They took a blood sample earlier to find any match," he said with a shrug, eyes glancing at Mycroft's emotionless expression "they found one actually, someone was donating blood and it turned out to be a match. I guess that was lucky."

Mycroft's eyes widened in horror as he said "What did they do with Sherlock's blood sample after testing?"

"Threw it out I guess," John said, eyes narrowing in thought as he tried to recall his past conversation with the surgeon "or sometimes they donate it for blood research. I think that's what they did, apparently there was a guy named "Ricardus Broke" or something like that apparently and he was testing special blood types, I guess they gave it to him."

"Okay then," Mycroft said, all horror and or worry gone in a flash, replaced by a mask of unemotional trauma as he retreated back into thought "I better be off then, the Queen has a meeting with me in about twenty minutes. Don't want to keep her majesty waiting. Text me when he's conscious and speaking sense."

With that he was gone, leaving John alone and confused at the sudden urge for Mycroft to leave. Something was telling him it was strange but he ignored it, after all he did have more important things to worry about. The clicking of heels on tile told him that someone was coming with news of Molly. He turned to see a woman with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes all wrapped up into a lab coat with blood red high heels.

"Are you Mr. John Watson?" she asked, checking her clipboard to make sure she had the right name and right patient down. "Here for Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper?"

John nodded, eyes flitting over her slimming figure as he said "Yes, that me. How are they?"

"Molly is fine and out of surgery, she'll sleep for a few more hours while the anesthesia is wearing off. She's very lucky to be alive, if whatever hadn't blocked her from the explosion she would've been dead." The nurse said, blue eyes careful but still trained on John's face. "Sherlock just got of surgery, he'll be asleep for awhile, it's a miracle he's alive. The Doctors want to keep an eye on him for awhile so he's going to stay here for a few days...the same with Molly."

John blinked and asked "What rooms are they in? Sherlock and Molly?"

"Molly's in 12C and Sherlock's in 13C," she recited from the clipboard as she scribbled something down on a sticky note "they were put in rooms next to each other to keep the confusion clear when visitors decided to come in."

The Ex-Army Doctor smiled warmly, he nodded and as the nurse turned away he caught her arm and asked "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled and handed him the sticky note and when he looked down he saw her name, her number, and a message that said 'Call me', "Mary Morstan and in case you're wondering, I get off at seven thirty."

Mary winked and walked away, leaving John speechless and cheeks red with embarrassment. He hadn't even started flirting. He glanced at the clock, 5:45 in the afternoon. John decided to go visit Sherlock in recovery so he started his way down the hall towards the elevator. He pressed the button, the doors opened, and he stepped inside just as the doors closed behind him. He hit the button for floor five and waited for the elevator to take him up.

John stepped out of the elevator, slipping Mary's number into his pocket and walking down to the two rooms that contained his friends. He went to 13C but when he heard a heated argument coming from inside the recovery room he stepped out of eyesight to listen in.

"Nothing can heal that fast!" a doctor said loudly. "He's supposed to be in a coma and still wounded but his wounds are healing at a nonhuman rate! This is impossible."

A female nurse said "Calm down, the injuries weren't probably as bad as we thought."

"He was in surgery for _hours._" the same doctor snapped back, getting irritated by the possibility that something was different with his patient. "He had broken ribs and a shattered shoulder blade yet they're magically healing. At this rate he'll be out by tomorrow. What are we supposed to say to the others? He's magic?"

The nurse sighed "I can get Mary to persuade the surgeons to let us go. She's their favorite, and if that doesn't work we can just say that we're running out of room and sending patients home early due overcrowding in recovery. I'll think of something...he'll be awake soon anyway, so we should go. The last thing we need is for someone to hear this discussion."

John jumped into the open door that was 14C as they walked out, once they were gone he stepped out and walked into his friend's room. He pulled back a curtain and walked into the room, it was perfectly square and the wall facing the outside was completely glass. The walls were a cream color while a small television sat on the wall, there was a wooden door that lead to the bathroom. It took John the longest to turn to the bed where his friend was lying, unconscious. A vision of him on the ground, covered in blood and 'dead' on the sidewalk outside of St. Bart's hospital popped into his mind at the still figure but he pushed it away, bad memories were left for another day.

Sherlock was almost altogether healed on the outside looks but he didn't want to think of the bones broken in that explosion. A long scratch ran from his forehead, over left eyes and ended half-way down his face. Stitches were holding the wound together, leaving Sherlock blind out of that eye for the time being. That scratch wasn't as healed up as the rest of his face and John knew it would scar. He had to admit, it would make him look more terrifying.

"John?" came a quiet voice, it took him a few moments realize it was Sherlock talking to him in the first place. "John?"

The Ex-Army Doctor sat in the chair next to his friend's bed and said "Hey, how you are you doing? That was a pretty nasty explosion to be caught in."

Sherlock grumbled something unintelligible, his eyes were closed, he was ready to drift into unconsciousness but the Detective fought against it "I'm not a child to be worried over. A harmless explosion besides...if I hadn't blocked Molly-oh my god Molly. How is she?"

"Sleeping." John answered his gaze moving towards the window, where a forest lay just outside the hospital, he could see the lake from this high up but he quickly glanced at Sherlock "She'll be fine, don't worry yourself too much. Anxiety is the last thing you need right now, listen to me, I'm a Doctor."

If Sherlock had his eyes open he would have been rolling them, he sighed "I guess you're right then. Did anyone see me?"

"No one saw you change Sherlock," John said slowly "I saw a form but nothing else. Don't worry, no one'll be looking for a giant winged super-dog anytime soon."

The Consulting Detective smiled and said "Can you go make sure Lestrade isn't having a panic attack? The last thing I need is for him to pass out when I walk up to him again. Don't worry, it's just a quick trip to St. Barts, you'll be back in time to meet Mary."

"What?" John asked, surprised at how Sherlock knew this, even drugged and not looking he could tell you anything. "How did you know that?"

"Your hand is messing with the paper, a sticky note to be precise, your rubbing the material off on your jeans." Sherlock mused, John stood grabbing his coat and readying himself to leave while Sherlock continued "Besides, you have that tone you get every time you go out on a date."

John rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he said "I guess you're right, now Sherlock get some rest. You can be a git later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moriarty smirked, the gloom of his flat adding to the darkness of the thing he was doing. He smirked, Ricardus Broke, meaning Richard Brooke in Latin, which meant Reichenbach in old-time German. He picked out the vile containing Sherlock's blood out of his bag, he this time gave a low chuckle, how fitting he was the blood donor that saved the life of the man he wanted to kill. He saw Sebastian Moran giving a worried look before turning away, only to walk out of the room a minuet later. Moriarty picked a syringe out of the bag as well.

When he had dated Molly, a sweet and innocent girl but yet too nice to be his queen, she had shown him the appropriate places to inject yourself with a needle if you wanted fast results. He plucked up his shirt sleeve to reveal the inside flesh of his right arm, he held up the syringe, admiring it's glint in the light.

"Oh dear Sheryl," he sighed, head shaking a smirk crossing his face as he glanced at the vile of crimson he held "did you really think it would not end up this way? I'm alive and so are you, phase two is beginning and there will be a bloodbath."

Smirk still on face as he plunged the needle into his arm and into the vein, injecting the winged lupine blood into his own. He had of course stolen the records from the original experiments with Sherlock, he knew the correct dosage and that it was werewolf logic with the cells. The took over yours and changed them into the same kind of invading force until there was nothing left. Of course it was a painful transition but he liked the pain. He pulled the needle from his arm and instantly he felt his vision go dizzy, he dropped the syringe where glass vial broke on the floor. Moriarty tried to give off a scream of pain as it heightened and continued to rise but his body refused to react to his commands.

He gave a strangled cry of pain as his world spun, new scents he had never smelt before filled his nostrils while the sounds of the outside-and mostly boring-outside world heightened to him even though they stayed the same to everyone. He was shaking, the only way his body was reacting to the sudden pain, and then he fell helplessly to the floor as a howl tore through his thoughts, tearing every thought from his mind only to be replaced by an instinct_, _no a _need_ to kill.

Dark fur raced across his body and he screamed in pain as a muzzle tore through his face protruding sharpened teeth. Long claws curled from his fingertips as his clothes seemed to dissolve around him, then sharp bones protruded from his back and began to grow out as feathers and flesh made them real. A tail thudded to the floor lifeless as his, now lupine, head hit the floor.

He glanced at his ash-grey fur through yellow lupine eyes, jet black markings swirled through his fur while he saw that one of his paws was colored silver with fur instead of the darker colors. He stood, pain still circulating through his body at every movement but he ignored it. Long ash colored wings spread from his back as he howled to his heart's content.


	5. Chapter 4

Sherlock was already up and awake when the first rays of dawn shone through his large window, the medicine had worn off but he couldn't sleep, something was telling something was terribly wrong. During the final hours of the night he had came to a conclusion to which he hoped to be false, but he knew better than ignore it when all of the clues lead up to it. He would tell John later after he was out of the hospital and from what he deduced about the doctors, they had no choice to let him out early. A soft knock was heard at his door and he saw a woman walk in, much to his surprise.

"It's been awhile." Irene Adler said, putting a blood-red rose on his bed stand, she sat down in the chair with a smile as she kicked off her heels. "Figures, I'm gone for a few years and you're already in the hospital. What to expect?"

The Consulting Detective smiled, as he sighed "Nothing much."

Irene rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her stained rose-red lips as she drawled out. "That's not what I've been hearing, a very 'reliable' source told me that you can turn into a wolf with wings, that doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Sherlock groaned aloud, was there anyone that didn't know his secret anymore?! It was a few moments before Sherlock spoke again but when he did the growl he produced sounded too wolf-like for comfort, Irene blinked, unfazed by the anger the man held. "Well then, apparently you're right then, I can turn into an avian lupine, or by your standards 'a wolf with wings'. How did you hear about it anyway?"

"Did you really think that I'd break all of my ties with Moriarty after my sudden and yet unfortunate 'death'?" she mused, The Woman shrugged as she sat back a chuckle playing in her tone as she continued. "I'm the kind of girl who has chess pieces on every side of the board, besides Sherlock, it's much more fun that way."

The Detective narrowed his gaze as he said "So, does our friend Jim know you started the 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes' movement? If he does...of that would be a fun conversation."

Irene laughed "Well if we could sit in the same room together for more than five minutes without death threats, I think John would have a hard time choosing which one to muse over. I'd like to see that now."

"No, I think he has a date tonight with one of the nurses," Sherlock said as he leaded his head against the headboard, he still hurt all over but he had to admit, it could be worse "well anyway, how's being dead going for you?"

"Okay I guess," The Woman said with a roll of her eyes "it can be quite dull though, you made headlines big time when John cleared your name and then a few weeks later here you come back from the dead. Oh, the press in America was dying. You were everywhere on the internet."

"The hat picture?"

"Always," Irene laughed "I actually like it, it's not a bad picture you know."

Sherlock said flatly "I still hate it."

"Well," she said "my turn for a question. So tell me, what's your plan that Moriarty's back? He obviously wants to go for round two with you, let's not add the fact that you're an 'avian lupine' or whatever you called it. Knowing Jim, he'll do anything to get on your level of mutation. I think you've already deduced that out?"

The Consulting Detective nodded as he scented the air, no one was coming anytime soon so they had enough time to discuss what to do next "Of course, he was my blood donor and now my vial of sample blood is missing. So who do you think has it?"

Irene raised an eyebrow, Sherlock bit back an insult when he realized she wasn't following. She asked "So? It'll take a large dosage to even begin a mutation. Not to mention since he's fully grown it'll be harder for him to even survive if the mutation works."

"Actually," Sherlock said with a sigh, his gaze focusing on the wall past Irene so her form seemed hazy in his vision "the original experiment was to build an entire army through a bite. The scientists who created the cells originally made them virtually indestructible, they kill and take over every other cell in your body until there's nothing left in the original host. The only problem is that the older you are when you're 'mutated' you become more unstable and uncontrolled."

The Woman groaned "Great, he's now a psychotic mutation. Is there any way to actually kill him?"

Sherlock shrugged "Many actually, claws from another of the species can kill another. They act like regular wounds, no advanced healing to take over and more pain. I was previously the only one so I didn't have to worry about it but now...I just don't actually know. I just have to go with the flow on this one."

"Sherlock," she said, an actual tone of worry playing in her tone but Sherlock could tell his friend was actually worried about the outcome "if you truly know Moriarty, he's going to tear you down. Last time was child's play, this time he will do anything to make you come out and play."

The Detective blinked, silver-blue eyes hazing over as he remembered their last encounter with the Consulting Criminal, it ended with him shooting himself in the face and then Sherlock taking a dive off of the building. Sherlock grit his teeth and stood up, the hospital gown making him groan in embarrassment while Irene just laughed. Sherlock grabbed the clothes John brought him and swept into the bathroom, a few minutes later he walked out, dressed in his usual fancy attire.

"Irene, you know his plans better than anyone else." Sherlock said, eyes narrowing as he asked the favor, after all she did owe him for saving her life. "Is there anyway you can get files or anything to tell me what he's planning? I can do my best to keep him busy but eventually he's going to go for the game."

The Woman blinked, realizing the tone in Sherlock's voice said that she had to do this. Irene sighed "I do owe you Sherlock so consider this it. I want to get Jim off of the slate so I can live peacefully, he's sent assassins to live around my new house in America, that's the last thing I need."

She slipped on her heels and stood to her full height, in one swift and fluid movement she swept up her coat and went to leave. Before exiting the room she said "You'll be hearing from me Sherlock, you'll get the information you need."

Sherlock nodded and instant she was gone, leaving him alone in the silent room. The Detective grit his teeth, after a few moments he decided to push off to find where Molly went. She had been in her room but she went to the lounge at the end of the hall. Sherlock strode out of the room and traveled silently down the boring hallways until he came to a heavy wooden door. He pushed open the door to find a whole bunch of patients watching the news, the Detective spotted an open seat next to Molly and slid into it before she even noticed.

"So," Sherlock said in a velvet smooth voice, Molly jumped in surprise but smiled as he continued "what's going on? Another accident?"

She nodded, eyes flicking back to the television as the camera switched from the reporter to crystal clear video of a giant wolf attacking people in a parade, screams echoed through the room as they played the footage. People looked away but Sherlock's eyes were glued to the screen, the last thing that showed up on the footage was a pair of yellow lupine eyes before it ended abruptly. Sherlock blinked in shock, he realized that Moriarty was trying to make their 'species' the most hunted thing in London.

The reporter began to speak immediately as soon as the footage was done _"At this moment in time, scientists from the United States and London are trying to piece together what killed these people last night. There has been no arrest warrant set out, the police force are compelled that the creature has left the city."_

Molly turned to Sherlock, eyes worried as she whispered "What was that? You said you were the only one."

"Moriarty, it was your old boyfriend from IT." Sherlock responded, eyes downcast as he switched his attention to the floor. "We have the same blood type and he got a vial of my blood and mixed it with his own, so now he's an avian lupine."

She blinked, brown eyes wide in horror as he continued "He's trying to turn us into the most hunted things in London, make any possible trail lead back to 221B."

Molly said "Come on, it was a few murders. Everyone thinks it was a wolf besides, you'd have to kill a lot of people to even raise suspicion that it was actually a mutation that killed them. You haven't killed any innocent people have you?"

When Sherlock didn't answer Molly's eyes widened in horror as she breathed "Oh god, please tell me you're lying. Even if you did, please tell me it was a cold case that happened years ago."

"Well," The Detective said lightly, luckily they were alone and way from anyone else so no one else was hearing the conversation "it's been accidents. I can't control it when I change, especially during Lunar Cycles and such. The beast just lets itself loose and hurts anything in it's path."

Molly shook her head, refusing to believe that her friend, perhaps more, was a murderer. "Sherlock, you are aware that now the police force is looking for two wolves? It's not safe to transform in London anymore, you have to go to the countryside or at least far enough away from civilization to avoid detection."

He nodded, eyes glancing out the countryside window, only to see miles of forest stretching beyond. Even though it was day, the full moon was shining. He had to get released from here tonight if he wanted people to stay safe. Molly stood, she looked almost healed from the outside, the only hint that she was ever shot was the uncomfortable movements she made when she moved.

"When did they say you were allowed to leave?" Sherlock asked "They said I'm free to leave today once John gets here, apparently I need an 'acceptable' driver."

Molly nodded, a smile playing her lightly tanned features. "Same, so are you coming with John and I or staying out to do your wolf thing?"

Sherlock sighed, his gaze traveling to the forest yet again, he could almost taste the blood of fresh kill but he ignored it as he spoke "I have to stay here and run around for awhile. Tire the wolf out or I risk getting sick due to the amount of excess and built up energy. Apparently it can short-circuit my heart or something like that. So I have to stay."

The Morgue Worker nodded as she began to walk away, Sherlock followed as she said "Well doesn't that sound fun. Isn't a hard life of being like that, you know an 'avian lupine'?"

The Detective shrugged "It could be worse, sure the healing and nonhuman strength are pretty cool but there are a lot of flaws. You always have a nagging voice in your head that tells you the quickest way to kill someone and automatically when you see someone you locate their jugular in case of conflict."

Molly nodded, taking a swifter step, putting more distance between her and Sherlock as she said "Okay then, John's here. He's walking down the hallway."

Sherlock looked up and just as Molly said, there was John striding down the hallway. Instantly the doctor's gaze traveled to his friend who was walking down the hallway to him. Once they were close enough John said "Sherlock, you're looking well for surviving an explosion. I thought you'd still be in a bed full of stitches but look like I was wrong."

"Well," Sherlock said with a smile, a simple gesture but it was only contagious, causing Molly and John to smile the same "it's me. Death was too boring for my standards and here I am. Eh, things could be a lot worse. I was lucky to have my wings come out in one piece."

John chuckled, only Sherlock noticed the nervousness in the tone to which he ignored. The pathologist spoke next, she flipped her hair out of her eyes before saying "Have you seen the news John?"

"Yeah," John said with a sigh "I saw it before I left. I was scared for a second but then I thought, the only person to want to kill so many people and make it known, Moriarty."

Sherlock nodded, his gaze flicked down the hall to where Mycroft was slowly walking down the hallway. He rolled his eyes just as his elder brother walked up to them, umbrella in hand as he said "So, I see you and Ms. Hooper are out of bed. Are you feeling well?"

The Consulting Detective rolled his eyes and said "Sure, why not? What do you want?"

"It's almost Christmas," Mycroft said snappily with a roll of his eyes "and Mummy wants us home for Christmas, along with John and Molly, she wants to meet them for a reason I know not."

Sherlock blinked, his mother was always nice but she never invited complete strangers to Christmas dinner, never. It was just unheard of. "Oh yes, time has gotten away from me being I've been dead for the past three years. So, Christmas Eve I'm guessing for our dinner?"

"Of course," Mycroft said snidely, leaning on his umbrella as he continued "she's expecting us at Four Thirty sharp. Don't forget, it's next week."

The Detective groaned, how he hated visiting family, especially his own. Sherlock sighed "Fine, we'll be there. Now off you pop for governmental stuff. So leave."

Mycroft smirked and with that he was gone, walking down the hallway before casting one final glance at the small group before turning the corner. Once 'The British Government' was gone, Sherlock rolled his eyes "Well then, we best be off. Don't want to be here after dark, not a good idea for us."

"Why?" John asked, an eyebrow raised as he continued "What's happening after dark?"

"Wolf, full moon, not a good mix." Molly said, she told John so Sherlock didn't have to. "We want to be out of here by dusk so Sherlock can go all lupine somewhere else."

John nodded, understanding what she was saying. It was strange to think that John lived alone now, he had moved out after the fall but it was stranger thinking Sherlock wasn't actually dead. The Detective nodded and swept away towards his room "Being it's six, I say you get out of here and I'll find my way back to London in the morning."

The Ex-Army Doctor blinked, eyes wide as he followed his friend "What? You're staying here?"

"Of course," Sherlock said "it's a full moon, can't be around any civilized people. God, I'd tear them apart."

Molly and John cast a quick glance at each other before John said "There are hunters in the forests, a hundred miles in each direction. They're going to see you and they're going to shoot!"

"Advanced healing, so I'll be fine." Sherlock replied curtly, no tone of worry lacing his tone at all. "Besides, it's best to draw Moriarty away from London, especially now. He's going to kill more people tonight and it's best I stay away and you stay indoors."

John shrugged, Sherlock was packing up what belongings he had into a small bad before tossing it to John who caught it easily. The Army Captain said "Sherlock. how are you even suppose to get back to London? Remember, everyone is panicking and if they see a giant wolf flying over their roofs, they'll freak."

"Best not be seen then," Sherlock said with a sigh, he swept out of the room with the two trailing, Molly had her bag in hand as Sherlock lead the way down the hall "we should hurry if you want to get home before dark!"

Molly rolled her eyes and followed as she slung her small backpack over her shoulder before jumping into the elevator next to Sherlock and John. The elevator descended and before they knew it, they were at the ground floor. It wasn't as busy as most people intended it to be but Sherlock only continued, after all John had signed them out before he went upstairs. Sherlock slipped out of the doors while Molly only followed, surprised at the speed the detective possessed.

When the two humans were outside they saw Sherlock heading for the forest, the two really had no choice but to follow him. The parking lot was a short walk and when they hit the edge of the asphalt Sherlock had already entered the cover the of the forest. Under the cover of the trees, the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees but Sherlock didn't seem care. The moonlight was already beginning to peak through the branches of the trees before Sherlock spoke.

"Looks like I'll be residing here while you go back to London." Sherlock said, his gaze flicking to the appearance of the forest as his eyes shifted to the yellow of the wolf "It's better that way."

Molly nodded and then John spoke up "I've never really seen you in your...wolf form."

Sherlock smirked as he crouched down, eyes fully yellow as he chuckled "Look's like you'll get to see it then."

John nodded, unsure of the idea his mind had presented but then he was transfixed in a state of horror as he saw Sherlock begin to change. Every instinct was telling John to run but his body refused to move, dark fur raced across Sherlock's body as he fell onto all fours. Before John was even sure of what was happening Sherlock had already transformed completely. Yellow lupine eyes stared at John as he took a careful step forward.

"You aren't going to bite me are you?" John said as he took another testing step forward, he had to admit his best friend looked well...beautiful in this form. He held his hand out but froze when he saw Sherlock tense. "It's me John, remember? I don't bite."

The avian lupine narrowed it's gaze before padding forward on silent paws toward John, the wolf sniffed at his hand before Molly saw it's eyes soften. John ran his hand over the wolf's head but then he saw long and slender wings folded at the creature's back. A question was at his tongue and before he realized it he had asked it.

"Can you fly?"

Sherlock blinked, he turned his head and sniffed at his wing. It seemed like the beast that was in control now didn't know how and so did Sherlock. The creature shook it's head in a motion that said 'No.'. Molly blinked, being avain for more than twenty five years and he didn't know how to fly? A cracking of branches in the undergrowth caused Sherlock to whirl around and jump into leaves. In that instant he was gone and no sign that he had ever been there.


	6. Chapter 5

It was hard to believe that almost a week had passed since Sherlock and Molly had left the hospital and now they were all in a fancy car, that Sherlock was driving to their surprise, towards the house of his parents. Molly sat in the front next to him while John sat in the back next to Mary. Sherlock seemed utterly bored as he drove deeper into the forest that held the Holmes' estate. Molly sat beside him with hands placed firmly in her lap, all was quiet before Sherlock spoke,

"My parents are very...formal." he said, a tone of humor entering his voice as he continued "And they will ask questions about your lives so try not to be dull, they really want to hear the exciting things."

"Like me helping you fake your death?" Molly asked suddenly with an eyebrow raised, she forced herself not to laugh as Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock nodded again as he turned into a long dusty trail that lead under the cover of shadowy trees. "Yes, like that and one more thing...you insult my mother I will personally be investigating your murders. Are we understood?"

The car went silent but then Sherlock laughed as he pulled up next to a house, Molly glanced out the window as her jaw hung open with eyes wide. The Holmes' estate was almost like a mansion, it was huge and it spread on for hundred of meters complete with arches and columns. Flower of all shapes and colors decorated the front and as Sherlock stepped out a man dressed in a suit gave a bow to the younger son of the Holmes family.

"Ah, Master Sherlock," the man said as he stood straight up, brown eyes flicking over the rest of the people with disgust until Sherlock gave him a warning look, the butler continued "your family is waiting inside, they're waiting to meet your guests."

Sherlock tosses the man the keys as everyone filed out of the car, he gave a kind smile as he opened the fancy wood door. The halls of the estate stretched tall and far as Molly walked in with wide eyes as she gaped in awe. "How?"

"Mycroft got my parents a few luxuries." Sherlock smirked and chuckled as he continued "He also got me a house of my own, on the other side of England."

John rolled his eyes from behind as he folded his coat over his arm as he stared at the tile floor and the intricate designs within. The clicking of heels alerted them that Sherlock's mother had arrived, a woman about the size of Molly walked up from behind a pillar with bright eyes shining and an eyebrow raised. She wore a turquoise dress as her white hair was pulled atop her head, Molly had to admit she was beautiful for a woman of that age.

"Sherlock." Mrs. Holmes cooed as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her younger son, in return Sherlock hugged her, a strange sight for Sherlock Holmes. "So good to see you! How have you been? Chasing murderers and taking a few dives off of buildings eh?"

The younger Holmes nodded, cheeks flustering pink as he gave off a smile "Of course, it's me and would you expect any less? Oh yes, these are my friends, John Watson and his date Mary Morstan, along with my friend Molly Hooper."

Molly's met Mrs. Holmes' gaze head on but was surprised as the older woman embraced Molly in a hug. She laughed "Oh my, you're the girl who helped my Sherlock fake his death? Thank you, I couldn't survive if I lost one of my boys."

The pathologist didn't know what do, so she stood still until Mrs. Holmes let go. The mother of Sherlock Holmes turned towards John and flashed a dazzling smile as she hugged him too, a shorter embrace this time. Mary only chuckled at his awkwardness. There was a long drawn out growl, a human imitating a wolf, that sounded throughout the entire hall. Molly turned to see Sherlock's father giving in imitation growl at Sherlock who only growled back, this time the sound was loud and thunderous.

In an instant Mr. Holmes had Sherlock in a rib-cracking embrace as he lifted the younger a few inches off of the floor, he laughed. "Ah Sherlock m'boy! Growl isn't going weary on you so that's a plus. Come on, Mycroft's here with Anthea, they're in the dining room. Just throw your coats anywhere."

Sherlock shrugged and threw off his trench coat onto the floor along with his scarf before following his father. Molly didn't know what to do so she set her own coat down next to Sherlock's before following her 'date'. Laughter sounded from the hall and when John got into the hall, his eyes widened as a smile crept across his face. A huge table ran the length of the room as a fire crackled in the fireplace. Mary gave a gasp of awe but then he saw something terrifying, Mycroft was laughing and was struggling to get out of his father's head-lock.

The Consulting Detective was being handed a violin by his mother, Sherlock rolled his eyes before taking up the instrument. It was a whole other side of Sherlock, no one had the liberty of seeing...ever. The Detective played a soft tune to which John recognized as 'Carol of the Bells'.

"Christmas here is a real chaos." Mrs. Holmes sighed to Molly as Sherlock continued. "As you can tell, I have those two and with their father, I'm surprised no one's been arrested as of yet."

Molly laughed "I can see."

XxXxXxXxX

Dinner had passed by quickly and almost immediately the parents of Mycroft and Sherlock had ushered them into the living room where they were reading from their favorite collection and, much to the Holmes' boys, showing photographs. John was gasping for breath with laughter as Mummy Holmes flipped through the scrapbook, showing every picture. Sherlock age three, dressed up as a bee for Halloween, and for the next six years, a pirate. Sherlock was bright red with face hidden in his hands while Molly just laughed along.

"Oh and here's the year he played Smaug for his school play!" Mrs. Holmes said as she pointed to a picture of Sherlock dressed in leather while red and golden scales had been painted on his face and exposed skin. "What a play that was. Oh Sherly, please do the voice."

Sherlock looked up, silver-blue eyes scanning his mother for any chance of laughter but her face held stern. The Detective sighed and then said "Fine, give me a moment. It's hurts my throat."

"Oh yeah," Mycroft said with a smirk on his face "you couldn't talk for a week. I wasn't complaining though."

John snickered but then a reptilian-type clicking hiss sounded throughout the room and it took him a few moments to realize that the sound was coming from Sherlock's throat. The sound was terrifying and Mummy Holmes had blinked in shock, after all it had been years since she'd heard his voice go like that. Mycroft jumped as Sherlock spat out the next words,

"I am the king under the mountain." Sherlock growled, eyes lighting up playfully as he turned to face John. "Well now, thief, where are you? Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light."

He broke out into a fit of coughing and laughter while John just blinked, eyebrows set up in an uncomfortable glance while Mary was laughing. Molly smiled before Mrs. Holmes pointed to a picture of Sherlock in his early twenties with perfectly straight white hair. Molly stopped, eyes wide as she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Molly laughed as she face Sherlock, keeping a finger on the picture. "He looks like Julian Assange!"

Mycroft snickered until Sherlock pointed to a picture of Mycroft who had the exact same hair color. Sherlock smirked "Well, Mycroft was undercover and was some guy with the name 'Lazarus' or something. Ended up 'dying', which isn't surprising in our family."

Mycroft shrugged, taking the phone out of Anthea's hands before she could say a word against him "Things happen."

The chiming of ten bells echoed through the room as Mrs. Holmes glanced at the clock. "Oh goodness me! It's ten already? Doesn't time fly when you're making fun of your children?"

Mr. Holmes laughed as he stretched "Of course! Why do you think the boys grew up so fast?"

Sherlock's mother laughed while Sherlock only rolled his eyes in sync with his elder brother. Molly gave a smirk but then Mycroft yawned "I think we should get back to London. I don't want it to be three a/m before we're back, nothing good happens then."

Mrs. Holmes nodded "Mycroft's right, wouldn't want anyone getting home at an ungodly hour now would we?"

Sherlock nodded and stood, giving his mother one last hug and his father the same before departing out of the room to retrieve his coat. The rest filed out slowly as Mrs. and Mr. Holmes watched from the sofa, eyes glittering with amusement as smile were etched across both of their faces. It had been a better Christmas than past, but no one notice the dark figure walk past the window, a smirk on his face while he sent a text to Moran.

_"Explosives are set."_

_Jim Moriarty x._


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning was slow as always, children playing with their new toys in the streets as adults watched from windows and laughed by the fire with their friends and family. The last thing Sherlock truly expected to happen was for Lestrade to burst in with news of a new crime. Sherlock now had his gift from the DI. When Lestrade burst through the door John jumped to his feet in surprise, snow melted from the DI's hair and dripped down his face but he ignored it.

"Sherlock," the inspector breathed with wide eyes "there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Sherlock asked, an eyebrow raised at the Detective's panic.

Lestrade shook his head and it was a few moments before he caught his breath "Sherlock, you were right. Moriarty's alive."

"Of course I was right." The Consulting Detective snapped as he stood, brushing the wrapping paper off of his jeans as he continued. "What happened?"

"Explosion." the DI replied as he wrung his hands, flakes of snow falling only to melt in midair. "Near the edge of London, somewhere along the back trails coming out of the forest. There's evidence of explosives being put so we're calling in a specialist. I'm on my way there now, so I stopped by."

"Don't count me out on this one." Molly said suddenly as she returned from the kitchen, tea in her hand as she quickly drank it. "I'm going out on one of you're little adventures."

John stood, Mary was at her parents in France so she wasn't at 221B. He nodded at Molly before saying. "Same, Lestrade lead the way."

Everyone had their coats on when they walked out into the snow, Sherlock was in the front while John and Molly moved to the back of the police car. Lestrade flipped on the sirens and lights and they were instantly off towards the crime scene. Upon arriving they were one of the first cars there, Sherlock of course, was the first one out of the car as he ran into the forest, ignoring the sounds of prey within the bushes behind him. He ducked under a branch and scanned the overturned car with wide eyes, smoke billowed into the air around them as flames danced along the edge of the car.

Sherlock read the license plate and his heart stopped for a moment as he realized who owned and had been driving that car.

That was his parents private car.

Molly ran up and touched Sherlock sleeve with a strong hand as she said "Sherlock is something wrong?"

She received no answer due to the face Sherlock was already at the wreckage with wide eyes as he fought to keep the wolf back. He was usually emotionless at a crime scene but this time was different, this was family. Sherlock tore off the door, to many wide eyed gazes but he didn't care and knelt down. He undid the seatbelt and dragged his father out of the driver's seat. A large gash was evident on his father's forehead but Sherlock had already vaulted over the car.

He tore off the other door, ignoring the glass cutting into his palms as he dragged his mother out. He dragged her around to lie next to her husband, with heart racing he drew in a warm breath only to release it in a cloud of fog. He heard quick footsteps approaching but he didn't care. The Consulting Detective placed a hand on his father's neck only to find no pulse pumping below the flesh, there was no rush of lifeblood inhabiting his father's body.

A small hand grabbed his wrist and he turned his head to see his mother staring at him with a pained gaze. She breathed out one word "Sherlock."

Sherlock hunched over, blocking the cold wind from his mother's cold and dying body. Tears pricked at his vision, sending it blurry and stinging as he whispered "No, don't talk. You need to save your strength."

She shook her head and said slowly "Oh no, your father's not going anywhere without me. Sherlock dear..."

"No, please. You're not dying here today, not in the cold." Sherlock said, a pleading tone entering his voice as his words seemed to turn back the clock ten years or so.

"Please don't be alone." His mother said, tears gathering in her usually warm eyes as she continued. "I want you to be happy Sherlock. You're a wolf and wolves need a pack. You have friends so please don't leave them."

Sherlock shook his head, a single tear dripped down his face as he said "You're talking like you're dying, come on be rational."

Mrs. Holmes shook her head as she whispered "You sound like your father. Remember Sherlock, I love you and Mycroft. And...happy birthday."

With those final words his mother's head fell back into the snow, with eyes hazing over as the life seeped out of her frail form. Sherlock sat there, eyes wide and vacant as he felt the world spin and continue on around him, only he had fallen off. He wasn't even aware John was beside him, shaking him. Sherlock shook his head, a hysterical look on his pale features as a trail of tears dripped from his face and onto the ground below.

"Sherlock," John said in his most comforting tone as he tried to keep his friend grounded "come on, talk to me."

He stood leaving John crouched in the snow, he didn't even bother to focus on healing his injuries from tearing the doors off, so blood dripped into the snow from his hands. He glanced down at the bodies of his parents before turning away with empty and dead eyes to face Lestrade.

"Who were they Sherlock?"

The Consulting Detective swallowed bitterly as he spat out the words "My parents."

Lestrade's eyes widened in a shocked horror that the two bodies lying next to each other in the snow were Sherlock's parents. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Sherlock shrugged bitterly as he growled out the next sentence "Not many did oh yes and if Anderson even opens his mouth I will not hesitate to tear his throat out."

The DI could only nod, he had faced many people dealing with guilt but never Sherlock Holmes or even this magnitude. Lestrade tried to stop Sherlock by putting a hand on his friend's shoulder but when Sherlock pulled away he knew there was no chance of stopping the Detective from going into the forest. John didn't even want to try, he'd never seen Sherlock with little more than disgust or a sneer on his face so how could he even try to talk to a grief-stricken man?

"I'll handle this." Molly sighed as she walked swiftly into the forest after Sherlock, leaving John and Lestrade alone.

Upon entering the forest she half-expected to hear a howl tear through the air but it never came. She looked around the greens of the undergrowth among the brown of barren trees for a sign of Sherlock, but to no avail. She whipped around at the sound of rustling bush expecting to see a wolf with wings lumber out, but it was just a panicked rabbit. The rabbit ran and she looked where it came from and there, sitting in a bush was Sherlock.

Molly was thankful he wasn't in wolf form as she approached, Sherlock didn't even look up at her until she sat down next to him.

"It's not fair." Sherlock growled, eyes flashing yellow before he closed them. "My parents are dead in some stupid game I don't even want to play!"

The pathologist sighed as she placed a hand on the Detective's shoulder, a comforting gesture that did more than she expected. "Moriarty wants to prove you're like him...so he did this. Sherlock, you have every right to be angry over this matter but you have to remember what your parents wanted for you."

Sherlock shook his head, a bitter tone in his voice as he growled "They wanted me to be nice and live to their expectation of normal but there's one problem though...normal people don't have mortal enemies. What do I even do now? I have no one who would want to even be close if they knew what I was."

"There are a few people Sherlock." Molly said with a smile as he looked at her with red eyes.

"Like who?" He shot back bitterly.

"Like me." Molly said, causing Sherlock to pause and look at her with a smile playing on his face. "Don't count John or Mycroft out either."

A text alert went off and the Consulting Detective reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he clicked on the message and his eyes widened. Molly blinked as she looked over his shoulder at the text. Her mouth dropped open when she read the words and then the shock turned to bitter rage.

_"Merry Christmas Sherlock! Oh yes,_

_and Happy Birthday!"_

_-Jim Moriarty x._


	8. Chapter 7

Weeks passed quickly, too quickly for anyone's liking being it was already February. As time passed things began to go back to normal, Sherlock and John solving cases, Molly working at the mostly undamaged portion of St. Barts, Mycroft eating cake, Anthea on her phone, and finally Lestrade still had no division worth mentioning. Tonight John had invited a lot of people to dinner for an important announcement, Sherlock had already deduced out what it was but he said nothing and as for anyone else no one was sure why he had called them there.

John sat at the head of the table with Mary seated next to him. Sherlock had been giving smirks and returned he had said 'shut up' many times but just as the waiters set down the trays, John turned towards Mary with an embarrassed smile on his face as he said,

"Mary, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." As he said the words all eyes were on the Ex-Army Doctor as he pushed out his chair and dropped to one knee all in the while as he opened a small case that held a diamond encrusted ring. "Will you marry me?"

Gasps of shock filled the table, Molly cast a quick glance at Sherlock who had only a smirk written across his face as he watched Mary nod. She was nodding yes, tears pricking the nurse's vision as John slipped the ring on her finger. They hugged,_ a stereotypical celebration for all newly engaged couples_ Sherlock thought as another thought slipped across his mind, _dull. _Applause and cheers echoed through the restaurant as people celebrated, Sherlock managed a smile, it wasn't often he saw John like that.

"Congrats!" Lestrade said with a cheer as he toasted his drink to John and Mary who were smiling and giggling like children.

The ring on Sherlock's phone was drowned out but the detective heard it just fine. As everyone talked and said their happy wishes, Sherlock checked his phone for it to only drop in horror a few moments later.

_"Tell Johnny Boy congrats for me!_

_I know you want to talk,_

_so meet me outside._

_-Jim Moriarty x."_

Sherlock stood and clapped John on the back, he motioned he was going outside and his friend only nodded. Sherlock walked away from the happy couple and it's guests and slipped out the door before anyone's gazes saw his figure disappear out the side door. Snow was falling around him as he turned, the figure of his 'other half' walking towards him, a toothy grin spreading across the Consulting Criminal's features as he called out,

"Sherly, my, my it's been awhile!" Moriarty said as he walked up to Sherlock, eyes twinkling as he said "Almost five years since the fall eh? Amazing how time flies...or in your case falls."

Sherlock chuckled "And for you, gets shot in the head. But on more important matters, what is the round this time about?"

Moriarty grinned, eyes flashing yellow as he walked around Sherlock, a predatory movement but the Consulting Detective wasn't fazed. "Everything. I made you fall last time, so this time, why not make you fly? I had rules last time but this time, is different. We're not human this time, so it'll be fun."

"Humanity was never in your vocabulary." Sherlock snapped as he bared his teeth in a snarl. "So what's the difference? You try to kill me in more ways than one?"

The psychopath grinned "No, nothing like that. I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway but this time I'll go for a more...homefront approach. Listen Sherlock, I tried to kill you and I knew you'd survive but how would your friends fair in the latter? They didn't fair well so this time, why not go for them?"

In an instant Sherlock had Moriarty four feet up a wall, eyes changing to yellow as his fingers tightened around the criminal's throat. "Leave them out of this. It's between you and me, no one else. You hear me or do I have to carve it into your throat?"

He gave a grin as he placed a vice-like grip on Sherlock's wrist. "Oh no, you wouldn't dare try it Sherly. You kill me now and that whole restaurant goes up. I did it to an old lady, so why not go next level with an entire restaurant eh?"

Sherlock dropped Moriarty in an instant but the Detective still towered over Moriarty as he snarled "How long do I have until this game begins officially? I should kill you right now for killing my parents but we both know that's not going to happen in public."

"In public is the key phrase." The man grinned with wild eyes as he stood to his full height, brushing off his coat as he continued. "You know what Sherlock, I've been dying for a distraction lately, so why not start tonight where it all began. Why not the pool at Midnight?"

"Fine," Sherlock growled, eyes still turning yellow as he spat out the next sentence. "No friends, no games, no snipers. Just us. Are you fine with that? It would be a lot more interesting that way."

Moriarty blinked as if he was considering a good offer, and Sherlock knew he accepted it when he smiled. The psychopath laughed as he said "You're right! Fine, no weapons or anything that cheats with the rules and should something enter the building that's not allowed...we're allowed to kill it."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes before nodding in agreement. "Agreed, my friends think I'm smoking so I'm fine. I'll see you at midnight then."

Moriarty smirked and walked away, a smile still on his features as he walked down the streets before getting into a car and driving away. Sherlock walked back inside, his friends were still celebrating and only Molly and Lestrade had noticed his disappearance. He sat back down, wringing his hands as he tried to warm them up being it had been only twenty eight degrees outside. Mary and John were laughing with a few of Mary's friends and Stamford.

"Where were you?" Molly asked with an eyebrow raised, she caught the melting snow on his jacket before saying "What were you doing outside?"

"Needed some a smoke." Sherlock replied with a shrug. "I know I've been doing really well and for a celebration I just went 'why not?'."

Lestrade shook his head and shrugged before turning away, he didn't smell smoke on his friend. A clanging and shattering sound was heard behind Sherlock as a waiter tripped, Sherlock turned just in time to see the man fall onto the floor, glass shattering around him. Sherlock stood and turned around, leaving his phone on the table in front of him, a new message flashing across the screen. Lestrade grabbed the phone and opened the message as Sherlock helped the waiter up.

John walked up next to him with an eyebrow raised as Sherlock brushed the shards of glass off of his blazer. "What's that?"

"A text for Sherlock." Lestrade answered as he showed his friend the phone, John's eyes widened in horror as Lestrade finished. "From Moriarty."

_"See you tonight!_

_Midnight at the pool where_

_little Carl Powers died._

_-Jim Moriarty x."_


	9. Chapter 8

The clock on John's phone chimed in 11:45 as Lestrade and him snuck into the pool. He knew they shouldn't be there but John couldn't let Sherlock risk his life with this. Being on his highest guard, he pulled out the gun and held it up in case their criminally insane friend decided to jump out and say hi. Lestrade closed the door behind them silently as they came out into the pool room. The sounds of water echoed through the room as streams of steam rose off of the heated water. Lights danced on the ceiling from the lights that glowed below the waves.

"Lestrade!" John hissed below his breath, the DI turned with a gun raised as he growled out "Be careful! You don't want to mess with Moriarty. Last time I almost went up in a ball of flames with semtex."

The DI's eyes widened in surprise but then he nodded slowly "I'll be careful. Come on, if Sherlock is going to visit the guy who almost made him commit suicide, he's going to get hurt this time. I'm sure of it."

The Ex-Army Doctor nodded "Well, just get ready to shoot. Who knows what he has been doing."

John, with gun in hand, walked next to his friend and clicked a bullet in place. Lestrade tensed up as a growl split the air around them, almost like the crack of a whip. John whipped around just in time to see a large black shape glide straight into them. Lestrade went down first as the creature slashed out with it's wing, knocking him into a stone pillar, rendering him unconscious. Luckily John hit the ground before the avian lupin could land an attack.

The creature hit the floor just as John stood fully, gun in hand as he aimed at it. He shivered as bones shifted and after a few moments there stood Moriarty, a smirk on his face as he gave a mock-bow. But then the man's face grew guttural as he snarled.

"Idiots!" he yelled, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Didn't daddy ever teach you not to interfere with things that don't concern you?"

John narrowed his eyes, he threw a glance at Lestrade who was moving but only slightly. "If it's Sherlock's business it's mine. So tell me, since you're whatever you call that, what's your plan now?"

Moriarty shook his head as a smile cracked across his face, the yellow still covering the cold amber John was used to. "You're normal, so you wouldn't understand."

"Now why wouldn't I?" John snapped, hand shaking slightly as he held the gun up to the unfazed man. "For a genius, you're an idiot."

The Consulting Criminal snarled, a guttural sound that sounded exactly like a wolf's. John took a steadying step back as Moriarty approached, eyes glinting with murderous intent as he stalked forward. "I would be care Johnny Boy, saying things like that will get you killed. Maybe you should learn the hard way. I'd take that option right now."

John glanced at his phone, 12:00. Moriarty smirked as he crouched down, dark fur beginning to race across his body as a muzzle tore from his face while claws leapt from his fingertips that were quickly shifting into paws. Long wings extended form his back and in a few moments he stood tall as he bared his teeth in a snarl, ready to tear into the newly engaged man. John raised the gun once more as Moriarty jumped at him.

A gunshot rang through the air as a bullet buried itself in the man's chest, but the avian lupine ignored it. John shut his eyes, flashes of the war burning behind his vision. He waited for the feeling of claws to tear into his heart and he gave out a scream as he was thrown to the side. It took a moment for him to realize it wasn't claws that threw him aside, but hands.

John hit the tile floor and his eyes opened wide, terror burned into his heart as he saw Moriarty grab Sherlock's shoulder in his jaws. Sherlock gave out a scream of pain that pierced the air but Moriarty never gave up, all human essence gone from those yellow lupin eyes. Blood was beginning to strain through Sherlock's blazer but then Moriarty easily threw the Detective into the water. John managed to sit up, much to the protest of his aching chest, just as Moriarty held the struggling form of Sherlock under the water with nothing but strong paws around the Detective's throat.

"Sherlock!" John yelled with wide eyes as he fired more bullets into the avian lupine but he never paid attention.

He pulled the trigger one more time just to find that the cartridge was empty, all bullets in the flesh. John bit back a swear but then his heart dropped when he saw Moriarty was holding under a limp form. John blinked in disbelief and in horror but then Moriarty let the limp form go. The wolf turned towards him with a snarling face, teeth and muzzle stained scarlet with his friend's blood. John blinked, something was telling him that this wasn't Moriarty doing this, but the beast had taken over completely.

The wolf howled, the sound was ear-splitting as it echoed once more off of the walls. John was surprised the police force hadn't shown up. The creature snarled while John could only watch in horror, unable to swallow what was happening. As Moriarty lunged a gunshot rang through the air, the lead burying itself in the wolf's face. He was thrown to the ground while John just stared at Lestrade in amazement, the DI stood and then ran to the edge of the pool.

John was the first to jump in and swim to where the limp form of Sherlock was floating. His hand wrapped around Sherlock's wrist, it was strangely cold for the heat of the water. John managed to drag Sherlock to where Lestrade was waiting at the edge. Lestrade grabbed Sherlock by the arms and hauled him from the water as John slipped out, he had learned that in Military training. Lestrade set Sherlock down on the tile floor and crouched down over his friend, checking for a pulse.

It was sluggish and fading fast but it was still there.

"Oh god," Lestrade breathed, eyes wide as John began compressions "this is all my fault. If I hadn't have read that stupid text."

"It's not your fault." John said with a sly smiled, he gave breath to his friend and once and immediately Sherlock sat up, coughing up red tinted red water from his lungs.

Sherlock looked around, water dripping from his water-logged curls as he tried to find sight of Moriarty. He blinked a few times before catching sight of the form on the floor, the wolf was beginning to move as Sherlock fought to stand. John pulled Sherlock up and in an instant the Detective was taking a step towards Moriarty just to be yanked back by Lestrade.

"What are you doing?" Lestrade growled, his dark eyes meeting Sherlock's. "He will kill you!"

The Consulting Detective gave a smirk before shrugging Lestrade off. "I'll be fine. You just might want to take cover."

John grabbed Lestrade and nodded as he dragged the DI away towards one of the pillars. Lestrade watched in horror as Sherlock walked forward, but his eyes widened in amazement as he shifted. As Sherlock disappeared into lupine form, Lestrade could only gape in amazement but then his heart dropped when he saw Moriarty get up, all signs of any wounds gone. Lestrade blinked with eyes wide as Sherlock snarled coldly at Moriarty who only backed away with a burning gaze.

"What are they saying?" Lestrade whispered to John who shrugged.

There was a flash off movement followed by a growl as Moriarty lunged at Sherlock, taking his paws out from under him but the Detective was ready. He rolled under the attacker's paws and as Moriarty hit the tile floor, Sherlock drew his claws over the criminal's chest. Moriarty let out a whimper as blood stained his fur but Sherlock only snarled. Sirens sounded outside and instantly Sherlock jumped away with wide eyes. Moriarty clambered to his paws.

A door leading inside from the out was kicked in and instantly Sherlock threw a glance at John that said two words, _I'm sorry._

Moriarty bolted towards the door and threw it open, not bothering to change form just as a bright light shone from the balcony above, straight on Sherlock. A gunshot rang clear through the building yet again, luckily Lestrade and John were out of sight. Sherlock jumped out of the way and bolted for the door, more gunshot followed him and just as he pushed open the door, a bullet landed straight in the tendon his his shoulder. Sherlock stumbled as blood dripped onto the floor but he did his best to run.

John shook his head in worry but then it clicked where he was headed. Molly's.


	10. Chapter 9

The last place Sherlock really expected to end up was Molly's house but where else did he have to go? The police would be at 221B soon enough for help and anywhere else he'd get shot, after all, his healing was reduced to human abilities due to the loss of energy and the tear of his tendons in his forelegs. Luckily for him Molly lived on the first floor and he could easily scratch at her window.

He padded into the alleyway until he came to the trash cans that were right below his friend's window. He climbed up and gave a whimper of pain as his paw hit the ground, blood had already soaked through his fur and was beginning to freeze in the cold temperatures as they plummeted to the negatives. He glanced into the window just as he saw Molly sitting on her couch in her pajamas drinking tea. He scratched at the window, his claws like stone as they tapped against the glass.

Eventually the pathologist looked to the window and almost dropped her tea in shock. Molly opened the window with wide eyes and in an instant she ran her fingers over Sherlock's furry head and in response he licked her hand. She smiled and wiped her hand on her yoga pants.

"Get in here." she said as Sherlock crawled through the open window. As soon as he hit the wooden floor she shut the window and turned on him. "May I ask what you're doing here like that?"

Realizing he couldn't talk to anyone at the moment, Sherlock began to shift, using the last energy he had left. And once fully human he stood on shaky feet, holding his arm as blood poured down his arm and to complete it, pain shot up his arm every time his heart beat. Molly glanced at him and then his arm with wide eyes.

"Take off your jacket and shirt." Molly commanded and after Sherlock slipped off his blazer and shirt Molly held his arm firmly despite Sherlock's curses of pure pain. She did her best to ignore the fact that there was Sherlock Holmes, shirtless and in her kitchen. "Oh god, what happened? Did you get shot?"

Sherlock nodded and chuckled in pain "That does tend to happen with me."

"How?" Molly growled with narrowed eyes "How did this happen? You're a terrible liar so answer me."

The Consulting Detective sighed "I met Moriarty tonight, Lestrade and John were there first and I saved their lives. But with all the energy I used, my healing isn't working as it can, so I'm basically human for the moment."

He cringed as Molly slapped him upside the head "Why am I not surprised? Just go sit in the living room while I get the first aid kit. And if you bleed into my furniture or carpet I will taze you and throw you into the garbage while I watch 'Glee'."

Sherlock smiled and then he broke into a laugh as Molly laughed and she walked into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He sat down on the couch as Molly returned with a first aid kit. She opened the box and pulled out a bottle of Iodine.

"This is going to sting but it'll keep infection away." Molly said as she poured a little onto his shoulder, at once he stiffened as his wound cleaned, but Molly seemed almost unaffected as she pulled out a piece of white cloth to clean away the blood. She lightly dabbed around the wound, trying to cause her friend the least pain as possible.

As she pulled out the needle and thread Sherlock said "Thanks, I really owe you one for this. I couldn't risk going to a hospital with a bullet wound from the exact place where someone from Scotland Yard shot me. It wouldn't end well."

Molly shrugged, beginning to sew up the wound with quick and fluid movements, luckily Sherlock didn't whimper in pain at all. "No problem, I guess I owe you this after you saved me from that explosion at the hospital."

After making the last stitch, she cut the remainder of the thread while Sherlock only shook his head. "You don't owe me for anything. It's only instinct for wolves to protect wolves of the pack."

She shut the tin box and as Sherlock finished the sentence she paused. After a moment she said "You're going to have to stay here tonight, it's too cold to go out for the night and besides you could risk reopening the wound and that's the last thing we need to happen."

Sherlock smirked, putting on his shirt and followed by the blazer, a small tear was present in the shoulder but virtually undetectable. "Now there's something you and I can agree on."

Molly laughed, a hint of nervousness in her tone but luckily Sherlock didn't pick up on it. "Yeah, but my main question is; what happens now? The police saw you and they know there are more than one."

"Not to mention there are cameras at the pool now," the Detective commented "a break in a few months back. So they know I'm one of...you know. Basically, Scotland Yard is going to be all over 221B, so I can't go back there without getting a horse tranquilizer to the neck."

The pathologist chuckled while Sherlock smiled in amusement. Molly looked up and asked "What will you do now? Anyone would check your friend's flats and-oh god, they are coming here."

Sherlock nodded, silver-blue eyes glancing out the window for any signs of blue and red police lights, luckily there were none. "I can't stay in London anymore, not until this thing blows over. It's too dangerous for anyone to even be friends with me now, Moriarty forced my hand. I leave and the police follow, leaving him and whoever else out of the gunfire."

"Where would you possibly go?" Molly asked, amber eyes glancing at her friend's somber features.

The Consulting Detective shrugged as he shook his head, eyes meeting the floor. "I don't know. Just somewhere out of London, maybe the Holmes estate. I inherited it in my parent's will besides, Mycroft would forbid any police force from entering."

She shook her head and sighed. "Then what would happen? You just stay there for the rest of your life? Things like these don't blow over until they're solved."

"No clue," he said, a strangely bitter tone entering his voice "but all I know is that Moriarty will draw me back into the game, one way or another. I have an old friend helping me get information but who knows how long that's going to take."

Molly blinked and straightened up, a lighter tone entering her voice as she spoke. "You can leave or whatnot in the morning, besides, you haven't gotten a good nights rest in days. So you'll be sleeping on my couch and that's final."

"I won't even argue." Sherlock said with a sly smile that made Molly's heart flutter. "Thanks again Molly...if I didn't wander across your flat I'd be outside bleeding out."

"I have a question of my own though," Molly said with a sigh as her gaze met his "why aren't you healing? I've seen you get shot and get up a few minuets later. How are you injured?

The Consulting Detective gave a frown as he thought through what to say, it wasn't every day he had to explain these things. "Well, when I went to the pool...Moriarty kind of tried to drown me. He almost did actually, if I had been in the water for a few moments longer I'd be in a body bag on the way to your morgue."

"And what does that have to do with your healing aspect?" Molly asked, sure she was worried about her friend but the scientific aspect was amazing.

Sherlock shrugged "Well everything really, depending on the amount of energy being burned it can lower your healing abilities. For example, almost killing someone can leave my species almost human."

Molly blinked, it was strange to see someone referring themselves to a 'species' instead of human. "Okay, but Sherlock, Moriarty tried to burn you last time. What is he going to do now? Drown you?"

"No, that could be stupid of him." Sherlock said with a sigh and a slight smile. "He made me fall last time and that failed. So like he said, he's going to make me fly."

She stared at him, not quite following where he was going with the conversation but she still held on to the loose ends of the conversation. "Flying? What's the point of that then? He was always talking about flying and falling when I dated him, the psychotic bloke."

"Wait." Sherlock said, eyes widening as he straightened up. "Say that again. That last sentence, the exact same way."

Molly blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion as she said "He was always talking about falling and flying when I dated him, the psychotic bloke."

"That's it!" The Consulting Detective said, eyes brightened as he began to smile, showing a smile that would make any girl swoon at the sight. "Flying is the same as falling! Oh that genius has his flaws!"

"What!?" Molly cried. "I'm not following! Care to explain?"

Sherlock smile grew even wide as he grabbed her hand with his own. "He doesn't want me to fly unless he get's everyone on my side on the same level! He probably has his little pet, Moran I think his name is, already the same thing. A few more blood and experimental changes, you could breed an army."

"So?"

"He's trying to get everyone on both side to be like him and I." Sherlock said, eyes flickering with emotions better left unsaid as he continued. "John, Lestrade, Mary, even you. Like us, avian lupine."

The pathologist blinked, brow furrowing even further as she asked "Now what would that do anyway? You said the experiment was cancelled years ago. How does he even have the formula?"

The Detective sat back "The government doesn't dispose of any of those documents. Being Moriarty, it was probably easy getting a copy...but he'll need the original to make changes in the blood types. I could get Mycroft's help but he would immediately want to get involved."

Molly raised an eyebrow as she said "Is that really a bad thing? If Moriarty is going after you and everyone on your friend list, wouldn't he be a prime target too?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Moriarty isn't stupid, he wouldn't go after Mycroft. He wants my brother to know he's the reason this all started and he's going to have to be the one to end it."

She straightened up, eyes widening with a tinge of horror as a tone of worry entered her usual calm and collected voice. "End it? How?"

He looked up, eyes bitter as his tone dropped to a darker level that made Molly shiver. "By making sure anyone who has the 'serum' in their veins is promptly executed. And trust me, James will make sure he has no choice otherwise."

Molly opened her mouth to say something but then Sherlock jumped up, eyes wide as sirens began to fill the street air. Molly jumped up with wide eyes but then Sherlock turned towards her. "Come away with me."

"What?" She breathed, eyes wide as he glanced around, the sirens growing closer as the bricks on the building across from them began to light up blue and red. "Me?"

He nodded, eyes softening as he said "Yeah, I'd be lost without my pathologist."

She nodded and ran towards her bedroom, the police had stopped outside with tire screeches as Molly threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and her lab coat. She ran back into the lounge where Sherlock was at the window. Outside an entire force of armed men, loaded with guns that Molly didn't recognize. Sherlock nodded at her as he turned towards the door. She blinked as his hand latched firmly around her wrist as he ran towards the stairs.

She followed him until they came to the roof, where the door had been locked. He easily kicked it open and stepped into the chilly night air. Molly ran out after him, staring at the starry sky as she breathed in a lungful of cold air only to exhale it as a cloud of steam.

"What happens now?" Molly breathed, eyes wide as she glanced down at the street below, they were five stories up with fully armed police officers busting through the doors. "Where do we go?"

Sherlock looked around, there was no way to get to another building being they were surrounded by alleys and or streets on all sides, except for the park in the back. It clicked in his mind as he neared the edge. "Up and out."

"What!?" Molly said as she shivered, her coat providing little protection from the cold wind but not enough to keep her from shivering. "Are you insane!?"

"Possibly." He answered, crouching down as he prepared to shift. He threw one final glance at her before saying"Do you trust me?"

When she nodded he transformed, the change taking place quickly and in a moment standing before in all lupine glory was Sherlock, staring at her with warm yellow eyes. He crouched down and extended one wing, a clear sign he wanted her to get on on his back. She was unsure but when she heard the footsteps pounding up the stairs after them she ran to him and slid on.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She hissed under her breath. "You said you couldn't fly."

A thundering voice snarled through her thoughts as his wings folded and prepared for flight. _"And you said you were allergic to dogs."_

She narrowed her amber eyes and then Sherlock jumped, instantly a petrified scream pierced the air as he dropped like dead weight. The ground came up fast as Molly held on tight to his neck. Suddenly his wings flared out as screams from the police were heard. They were jolted up and he flapped his wings once, getting used to the practice of flying with someone on his back, strangely it felt right. Molly looked back, the outline of her flat growing small as he flew higher, coat flaring out behind her as he flew farther away from London, towards the darkness of the forest beyond.


End file.
